gleejourneyao3fandomcom-20200214-history
Paul M. Karofsky
For other characters with a similar Last name, see Karofsky. Paul "Tank" Miles Karofsky, He is a fraternity pledge. Series Season 3 In Drowning Girl, Bella and Tank meet in the art class they both attend. Tank only takes this class because it is easy and he can get through easily. They are assigned as partners for each other for the first assignment, which involves hanging out with the partner and then drawing his/her portrait, according to their personality. For hanging out time, Bay and Tank meet up on Tank's fraternity party, as Tank says that he is "on pledge duty and can't leave the house". Bay, unfortunately, gets severely intoxicated by alcohol and is steps away from being taken out from the party by some unknown guy, but Tank notices them and saves her. Bay opens up to him and tells him about her struggles with her life/love life. Tank listens to her and tries to help her out. In Your Body is a Battleground, Bay's confidence in her works goes down drastically, after her arts professor Teresa Ledarsky states that her drawing of Tank "looks just like him", but is just a very superficial work. Tank presents his "drawing" of Bay, which consists of a dot in the center of a blank paper. Tank claims that this dot is "Bay from really, really high up, like outer space". Teresa Ledarsky gets irritated, stating that people get away with a lot in her class, but what they won't get away with is not trying. She says that Tank does not try at all and suspends him from the class, which automatically means that Tank will not be able to attend the football practices. He asks Bay to help him out. Bay agrees and goes to professor Teresa, saying that she got severely drunk the night before, at the party and Tank was too busy taking care of her to draw the portrait. Afterwards, Bay is seen outside with Tank, as he is drawing her portrait on a sketchpad. They agree to meet up, so Bay can draw him. He says that he has to go and have an unofficial practice, as one guy is having trouble learning new moves and the team decided to help him out. Bay seems impressed and inspired. She and tank are seen in the arts class, showing their works to professor Ledarsky. Tank shows the messy drawing with Bay's hair done in an yearn. Professor seems content and welcomes him back in the class. In Fountain, Tank is asked to accompany Bay and professor Teresa to the art show, where she has to present her works and might need a hand while loading the heavy statues. They go to the event, which turns out to be disappointing regarding the popularity of Teresa's new work. In It Hurts to Wait With Love if Love is Somewhere Else, Bay's distress and anxiety shows when she nervously talks to Tank about an e-mail she got from Ty and also, Emmett's new girlfriend, who, apparently, Emmett met on online forum and has not met her in person; while Tank is exert, Tank gives Bay advice and attempts to console her, telling her that Emmett's new girlfriend, Mandy, cannot compete with her, as "she's just pixels on the screen". In Have You Really the Courage?,Tank is seen at Bay's house, as he drops off her painting facilities: several brushes. Bay tells him that it was not necessary, but Tank replies with "the artist needs her tools". Afterwards, he looks over Bay's paintings and is apparently fascinated, helping her to pick out paintings for her Pratt recruiter. Bay sees Daphne walking by and stops her, introducing her to Tank. As Daphne greets him, Tank unexpectedly uses sign language to sign: "Nice to meet you too." It is obvious, that girls are surprised and Tank says that he used to do some signing in church. He then turns around and starts looking over Bay's paintings again, telling Daphne that "your sister is like... Michael Phelps of art". Daphne signs to Bay that "He likes you". Bay is in denial, signing back that he likes her "as a friend." As Tank turns around, he smiles at Bay, saying: "you are like a genius", Daphne gives her sister a knowing glance. Afterwards, they have a discussion about Tank's crush on Bay and Bay says that she likes him only as a friend. Daphne suggests that Bay tells him how she feels or how she doesn't feel, as it will be much harder later. Bay later finds out that in order to stand out from the other applicants for Pratt, she needs to do field hockey, the team of which she left recently. She goes to Toby and he suggests taking some practice, so she can successfully do a role of goalie and then he'll let her back on the team. Bay and Tank are together on the field later, Tank teaching her how to be a goalie and how to interact with a ball. He asks her, somewhat hesitantly, whether she want to get a barbeque later and Bay says sure. On the drills, Tank brings his friends to cheer for Bay, with "GO BAY!" written on their white shirts. After Bay kicks the ball, preventing the goal, Tank and one of his friends hoist her up onto their shoulders. She suggests Toby organizes a party with all the people invited at his place, and he agrees. At the party, Tank is clearly in a good mood, talking to his friends. Bay approaches him, taking a swig of a beer to calm down her nerves. She tells him that she sees him as a friend, and nothing more. Tank visibly falters, but tries to smile and says that he can respect her choice and that he should head out. Bay tries to stop him, but she trips over a cable and falls, the bottle in her hand smashing and cutting her hand. Tank immediately rushes to her, taking off his shirt to stop the blood flow. Afterwards, he is seen sitting with Bay as medics are wrapping up her hand. He tells her to "sit tight, I got you". Bay tells him that she's "really happy that you're here." Tank replies with "of course". In The Scream, Tank comes to see Bay and meets her dad. They talk about Bay's accident and sports. After John leaves, Tank comments how he likes Bay's dad. John goes inside and expresses his surprise at Bay dating a guy named Tank, to which Kathryn replies that she doesn't think they're dating. Bay and Daphne talk about Tank, and Bay notes how her feelings toward him are beginning to change. She says that all she wants is "a sweet, uncomplicated guy" and Daphne agrees. Bay talks to Mary Beth as they are looking at college clubs, and says that she never thought she would be dating a fraternity boy. They discuss Tank's frat, and Mary Beth mentions a luau she is going to with one of the guys. Bay is surprised that Tank has not invited her, and thinks it is because she rejected him the night before. Tank shows up at Bay's house for Kathryn's party celebrating her book deal, and he has a bouquet of flowers for Kathryn. He meets Regina, and feels bad he didn't bring a bouquet for her. As he and Bay walk away, Regina mouths to her that he is sweet, and Bay replies "I know!". The party becomes a murder mystery courtesy of Renzo, and Bay teams up with Tank. As they're talking, she suggests they hang out Saturday night, and he says he has a pledge thing with his fraternity, but suggests Friday or Sunday or both. When they get to Bay's bedroom, Bay closed the door and kisses him. He breaks the kiss and is confused about Bay's mixed signals. She tells him that she is interested, and they kiss again. He says that he has wanted to kiss her for a long time, and she asks why he hasn't invited her to the luau. He tells her it will be stupid, and she asks him lots of questions about it. Finally he tells her that the party is a contest between the brothers to see who can bring the ugliest date. Bay expresses her disgust, and Tank says he agrees, but he can't stop it. Bay wants to tell Mary Beth the truth, but Tank says she can't because he will get blackballed. Bay says that she will not be with someone from that fraternity. Bay goes to her garage and ignores Tank. He comes and tells her that he made an anonymous call reporting the fraternity. She is still mad that he is in the fraternity, but he apologizes and asks her to give him a chance. As he is walking away, she calls out to him and tells him how the murder mystery ended. In The Past (Forgotten-Swallowed), Bay and Tank try to get Mary Beth to like Tank by hanging out at a bar, but she disapproves of him being in a fraternity that would throw a dogfight party. In The Ambush, Bay and Tank team up to prank Buckner when the rivalry between Carlton and Buckner field hockey team gets heated. Tank pushes it too far when they do their prank. After this, he wants to have sex with Bay, but Bay is not ready. In Love Seduces Innocence, Pleasure Entraps, and Remorse Follows, In Love Among the Ruins, In Like a Snowball Down a Mountain, Girl With Death Mask (She Plays Alone), Tank shows up at the bar where Toby is DJing, and meets Emmett, who Mary Beth says is Travis to keep Tank from getting mad. He later sees Mary Beth kissing Travis on the dance floor, and points it out to Emmett, under the impression that Mary Beth is cheating on him. He gives Emmett his beer, but Emmett's teacher is there and she tells Tank that Emmett is underage. When Tank realizes who Emmett is, he tries to punch him. Toby finds Tank outside later, drunk and alone. Toby takes him back to his apartment, and Tank becomes his new roommate. It Isn't What You Think, Girl on the Cliff, Season 4 Bracing The Waves We Were So Close That Nothing Used to Stand Between Us At First Clear Word Black and Gray Borrowing Your Enemy's Arrows Season 5 In Surprise, Bay goes to visit Marybeth at school to give her a ukulele for her birthday. It is revealed that Marybeth is dating Tank. Bay storms out and Marybeth follows after and they have a big argument. Gallery Switched-at-Birth-3x01.jpg 136025 0454 pre.jpg 136025 0476 pre.jpg 136025 0499 pre.jpg 136025 0553 pre.jpg 136025 0576 pre.jpg 136025 0640 pre.jpg 136025 0669 pre.jpg 136025 0707 pre.jpg 137609 0885 pre.jpg 137609 0906 pre.jpg 137609 0953 pre.jpg 137609 0983 pre.jpg 138026 2551 pre.jpg 138026 2561 pre.jpg 138026 2857 pre.jpg Tumblr niy200SpwD1rq0rm6o3 1280.jpg Tumblr niy200SpwD1rq0rm6o4 1280.jpg Tumblr niy200SpwD1rq0rm6o5 1280.jpg Tumblr niy200SpwD1rq0rm6o7 1280.jpg Tumblr niy200SpwD1rq0rm6o9 1280.jpg Appearances